


Kiss with a Fist

by panicmoonwalk



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: AU, First Date, Fluff, Harry's only mentioned really, Implied Zayn/ Liam, M/M, Oblivious Louis, Office banter, Small amount of smut but it's there I promise, Smut, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicmoonwalk/pseuds/panicmoonwalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He glanced around him. Nick in fancy clothes, check. Romantic ambiance, complete with candles, check. Expensive champagne, check. Delicious, home cooked meal, check. Nick looking at him with a soft smile and crinkly eyes over his wine glass. Check. And, oh. </p>
<p>“This is a date, isn’t it?” He blurted, “Like a genuine, real date. Me and you. On a date. Together.”</p>
<p>Or, the one where Louis is oblivious and Nick cons him into a total non- date. On Valentine's Day. That turns out to be very much, a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day folks! I'm sure most of you are out on a hot date with a partner of your choosing, but unfortunately, I am not and am writing about other people going on dates. Pathetic, I know.
> 
> This is my first proper Tomlinshaw fic, and it was mucho fun! Plenty more where that came from, I'm sure.
> 
> Title from a [song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SmxVCM39j4/) by Florence and the Machine.

“I just can’t believe I haven’t got a date.” Louis said loudly to those around him, all of whom were pretending to be inherently interested in the work they usually spent most of their days ignoring, the bastards. “Like, I’m a catch. I’m a catch, right?”

“Eh,” Nick glanced up from his desk and shooting Louis a disdainful look over the top of his thick rimmed glasses, having decided his look for the day wouldn’t be complete without them. Louis had already exhausted teasing him mercilessly, hence why he’d moved onto the next topic, the ever so important: why had he not got a date for Valentine’s Day. “You’re alright, I guess.”

Louis threw a pen lid at him, smirking when it thwacked Nick right on the end of his massive nose and made him squawk loudly.

“Like, no one’s asked me out.” Louis continued. “At all. Not even the cute barista from Starbs who’d been flirting with me for several months. Nothing. Nada.” He reclined back in his leather swivel chair with a sorrowful sigh, blatantly ignoring the pile of papers in his in tray that he’d no doubt persuade Nick to do for him at some point in favour of wallowing in self-pity at the lack of potential dates. He hadn’t been dateless on Valentine’s Day since he was 16, and yet eight very successful years later, here he was, sad, single and alone. And he didn’t even own a cat. Pathetic.

“Maybe it’s because of your one obvious flaw in that you literally never shut your gob,” Nick retorted, standing up and grabbing his mug off his desk before stalking out of the office without even asking anyone if they wanted a drink. Rude.

Louis heard a snort behind him and he turned, Niall’s smirking face reflecting back at him from his computer screen, which appeared to be switched off. Normal.

“Can I help you, Horan?” Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, still rather put out that none of his delightful colleagues had immediately leapt to his defence and started gushing his praises. Well, except for Nick, who’d said he ‘was alright’. Yay.

“You two are _so_ gunna bone,” Niall answered with another snort, casually reaching into the drawer of his desk for a packet of quavers and swivelling round to face Louis, a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

“What?!” Louis yelped, because _really_ , “No we are not you buffoon, I’d rather eat shit and die than touch any of Nick Grimshaw’s abominable body parts, thank you very much.”

“How divine,” Nick’s voice came from behind him as he threw himself back into his chair, plonking a steaming mug of tea on the desk next to him. “And you seem surprised you can’t get a date.”

Niall turned round with a cackle, slapping a hand against Zayn’s who was lounging on his desk watching the whole affair with a bemused expression, Louis turning a slight shade of pink because viciously insulting your colleagues didn’t exactly bode well for work place morale, even if it was Grimshaw.

“I didn’t-“ Began Louis with a slight stutter before he was interrupted with a quaver to the ear as Niall hissed “Look busy, it’s Big Payno,” and subsequently grabbed the first file he could find, burying his head in it and clearly not noticing that appeared to be upside down.

Louis quickly spun back to his desk, shaking his mouse so his computer would turn back on and opening the spreadsheet he’d been working on for 3 days, which so far just consisted of ‘column 1 & column 2’, as Liam Payne, their manager and notable stress head came striding towards them purposefully, probably to chastise them for not doing any work and to have a go at Louis for stealing all of his pens and replacing the framed picture of his dog with one of babe the pig. Again.

“If it isn’t the big boss man,” Louis called out cheerfully, attempting to appear casual so Liam wouldn’t busy him for his 10% performance rate. “Boss man Payne, LP the VP, boss of the-“

“Oh shut up, Louis.” Liam grumbled, smoothing the collar of his shirt and pulling an annoyed face at the scattering of screwed up paper all over the floor (that wastepaper bin basketball net was the best thing Zayn had ever bought). “All working hard, I trust?”

Louis managed to turn his snort into a cough, catching Nick’s eye whose face twitched in amusement. “Always.” Nick replied with a straight face, successfully dodging the kick Louis had aimed under their desks.

“Good, good,” Liam muttered, twisting his fingers somewhat nervously, a bit odd, Louis supposed, perhaps he’d come to fire them all. Quite likely, given the circumstances.

Liam swept one last gaze over them, making to turn away before jumping back with a quick “Oh, Zayn, I’ll just have a quick word…” and trying to make it as casual as possible and not like he’d practiced it several times in the mirror. Louis sniggered.

Zayn blinked sleepily at Liam who’d now crouched next to his desk, talking quietly. Louis strained to hear, both Niall and Nick noticeably pushing their chairs nearer to Zayn’s desk in an attempt to eavesdrop. Louis heard the snatchings of ‘are we still on for Saturday night?’ and OH MY GOD, he gestured wildly at Nick and Niall, trying to convey what he’d heard through terrible sign language and when that failed, trying to draw a heart in the air, both of them looking at him like he’d gone completely mad.

He froze when he heard a cough behind him, Liam having turned around. “Um,” Louis began, “There was a bee, sir.” Luckily Liam let him off with no more than a strange look, cheeks tinged a slight red but a smile playing on his lips as he turned back to Zayn with a soft, ‘see you later, then.’ And aho, Christmas had come early in the world of Louis Tomlinson. Zayn was gunna get it.

He waited until Liam had dreamily walked back towards his office before turning to face Zayn, casually reclining back in his chair and adopting an innocent expression. “So, Zaynie Pie, got any plans Saturday night?”

Zayn’s blush told him all he needed to know, and he let out a loud cackle, proceeding to lob paperclips at Zayn with cries of ‘Zayn and Leeyum, sitting in a tree…’ his previous melancholia forgotten as he mercilessly tortured Zayn all morning. What a great day.

*

It was just Louis and Nick left in the office after Zayn and Niall had headed out to lunch, Zayn calling out for Louis’ imminent death over his shoulder as they left.

Chuckling to himself, Louis turned back to his desk, contemplating getting on and doing some actual work or planning another prank on Nick. Although he wasn’t quite sure he could beat gluing the soles of Nick’s leopard print Versace boots to the floor that one afternoon, resulting in Nick shedding actual tears and vowing to never speak to him again. It was his own fault for taking off his shoes at work and making Louis endure his smelly feet all day. Just asking for it really.

Louis was just musing over a possible hacking of Nick’s email and sending out a mass message to the entire building about his genital hygiene needs when Nick leaned towards him.

“So, do you really not have any plans for V Day?” Nick asked, lips curled in that ever present smirk Louis would quite happily smack off his stupidly large face.

“Yes.” Louis replied indignantly, “Why, what are _you_ doing?”

“Nothin’” Nick said casually, twirling his pin through the top of his ridiculously large quiff.

Louis let out a snort. “Pfft, I’m surprised you’re not off out with one of those ‘hot model pick up’s’ you’re always on about that usually turn out to just be Gangly Ian from IT.”

Nick let out a squawk, mouth open about to protest before he deflated with a sigh. “Alright, I’ll give you that one,” He said reluctantly. Besides, it’s not like Louis could talk, the last date he’d had was actually him turning up at some cute guy’s house for a romantic evening in to find he was actually just the babysitter. He’s not quite sure how he got his wires that crossed but, he was probably drunk at the time and the poor guy mistook his slurring ‘we should have kids together’ for ‘I’ll look after your kids whenever’. He then had a six year old boy vomit on him and was forced to watch the sing along version of ‘Frozen’, so it was definitely up there in his list of top ten best first dates. Not.

Louis raised an eyebrow. “So you’re really doing nothing then?” He asked, and although he’d never admit it, he was mildly surprised. He’d always assumed Nick was just lying about the stories of all his hook up’s when they were all bleary eyed on a Monday morning, but he’d seen him in action at the office Christmas party last year. Poor Gangly Ian never stood a chance.

“Nope,” Nick replied, popping the p in an air to probably sound like he wasn’t at all bothered and hadn’t spent the last week crying into his Ben & Jerry’s about it. Not at all like Louis. Of course. “Hey, I’ve got an idea!”

“May god have mercy on our souls,” Louis said with a groan, yelping when Nick flicked a piece of his pasta salad at him. “What is it?”

“Well,” Nick began casually, plunging his plastic fork back into his salad and shovelling a huge bite into his mouth. Louis was mildly disgusted. “Why don’t you come over Saturday night? We’ll watch some manly man man action film, get drunk, take the piss out of the whole overhyped celebration… might be fun?”

Louis snorted, “I don’t think either of us and the phrase ‘manly man man’ can really be used in the same sentence,” He pointed out, not being able to stop himself from grinning when Nick let out one of his signature loud cackles. “Would this mean I’d have to see your stupid face outside of work hours? I don’t know…” He continued, rolling his eyes when Nick stuck out a mayonnaise covered tongue at him.

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t _really_ desperate, it’s not like I enjoy spending more time with you than I have to.”

Louis let out a heavy sigh. “I have two requirements, one, I can wear pyjamas, and two, there will be copious amounts of food.”

“Done.” Nick said, turning back to his computer screen, not being able to stop the smile that spread over his features.

Louis pulled a face, not quite believing that not only did he have no valentine’s plans, but he had been given a pity invite and would spend the night in with another bloke, not having sex. Woopdedoop.

*

With a sigh, Louis turned away from the couple opposite him, who had persistently ignored his pointed looks in favour of playing a rather enthusiastic game of tonsil tennis. Just because it was the day of love and all that shit, didn’t mean disgusting public displays of affection were needed or desired by those around you. Why did people not get this?

He slumped back in his seat, grimacing at his reflection in the window of the train. It’s not that he looked terrible, in fact he’d forgone the pyjamas in favour of his skinnies because he had to get the tube to Nick’s and he didn’t think riding around in your pyjamas, especially on a day such as this, was really acceptable public behaviour. Also, his hair didn’t look half bad… he’d literally only spent like 5 minutes on it though, it’s not like he’d make an effort for Nick. Ha.

Louis breathed a sigh of relief when the train gradually slowed, the whiny voice on the tannoy announcing his stop, pleased to get away from the live sex show that was in full swing in carriage 4, shooting the offending couple another dirty look as he swept past them and onto the platform, trying not to look too painfully alone when surrounded by couples, or various harried looking dudes carrying flowers, chocolate, and in one guy’s case, a five foot teddy bear holding a heart cushion that read ‘I wuv woo’. He was tempted to ask the bloke where he got it from so he could buy one for Nick, but he was already ten minutes late and he’d rather not have to endure any more of Nick’s patronising comments about his tardiness.

He shoved past a girl who appeared to be yelling down the phone at some poor sod to swipe his oyster, letting out a puff of breath as he left the madness behind and wandered out of the station, the cold air spreading through him and making him shiver in his denim jacket.

The walk to Nick’s only took him another five minutes, his pace quickening when Nick’s building came into sight. He jogged up the steps to the front door, pressing the buzzer for flat 5 in the tune of the first few bars of ‘Uptown Funk’, grinning to himself until he heard a crackling voice come through the speaker next to him.

“Can I help you?” Came Nick’s discernible voice.

“It’s me, dickhead,” Louis replied. “Let me in, freezing me’ balls off.”

“Sorry, who is me?” Nick’s voice was rich with amusement as Louis rubbed his hands together in annoyance, immensely frustrated that he couldn’t reach a hand through the tannoy and smack Nick round the face with it.

“I swear to god-“

“Alright, alright,” Nick replied hurriedly, still laughing as he pressed the buzzer and released the door, Louis casting a mournful look towards the sign on the lift that said ‘out of use until further notice’ as he walked through the foyer, begrudgingly trudging up the stairs to Nick’s floor.

Nick’s neighbour had decorated their door with badly cut out pink hearts, and Louis had never wanted to destroy anything more in his life, pulling a mildly disgusted face as he banged loudly on Nick’s front door until it was eventually opened.

“Who in living fuck do you live next to?” Louis started immediately as the door started to open, “Because seriously-“ He cut off when he caught sight of Nick, mouth slightly slack, because _woah_. Nick, well, he actually looked alright. Like quite nice, really. He was wearing tight fitting black jeans, heeled Chelsea boots and a charcoal shirt that was open enough to reveal the hint of chest hair, thin black and white scarf hanging loosely round his neck. His hair styled in artful disarray, one eyebrow perfectly raised and lips twitching in amusement at Louis’ slightly vacant expression.

“Alright?” Nick asked with a smirk, towering over Louis in the door way, which he hated, he didn’t like looking up so much, it really cricked his neck.

“Yes.” He replied shortly. “You look, um, nice.”

“Wow, don’t sound too surprised,” Nick replied, standing aside to let Louis brush past him through the doorway, shrugging off his jacket as he went. “Don’t I normally look, ‘um, nice’?”

“Well, no, to be quite honest,” Louis retorted, kicking off his battered converse. “At work you normally look like you’ve just rolled out of bed, somewhat akin to a badgers arse, in fact.”

Nick let out a snort of laughter, swatting at Louis’ head with a muttered ‘wanker’.

“Why do you look so nice, anyway?” Louis continued, “It’s not like you’re going on a date, I thought this was an anti- valentines thing?”

“Oh it is,” Nick replied casually, sweeping out an arm for Louis to go ahead down the hallway. “I’m taking the piss ‘ent I, of the whole charade and that.”

Louis raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting, he was used to Nick doing bizarre things, he was a hipster after all. He wandered down the corridor, pulling a face at Nick’s garish orange wallpaper before rounding into the main room of Nick’s studio flat, spotting a familiar white head as he went.

“Pig!” Louis cried excitedly, crouching down as the little dog bounded over to him, stumpy tail wagging furiously and pink tongue straining to reach his face as he petted her, cooing nonsense as he rubbed her chubby little belly.

He’d been to wrapped up in greeting Pig, she was far cuter and infinitely better company than her owner, that he’d barely taken in his surroundings, so when he glanced up to look at Nick (who was watching on with a genuinely fond expression, weird) he let out a gasp of surprise, mouth opening and closing as he slowly moved his eyes across the room.

Every available surface was dotted with lit tea lights, the main lamps dimmed, a table set for two in the middle with its own candles and a bottle of champagne stood in an ice bucket next to it, rose petals scattered around the table and floor in artful disarray, and wait-

“Is that  _mood music_ you’re playing?” Louis asked, still frozen in slight disbelief at the effort Nick seemed to have gone to to ‘take the piss’. He was quite impressed, really, he admired the dedication.

“It is.” Nick replied solemnly, boots slapping on the wooden floor as he made his way over to the kitchen area. “Just irony, innit? Hang on, gotta check the pasta.”

And wait, had Nick _cooked_? Louis’d assumed they’d just order dominoes or something, as far as he was concerned Nick was just as useless as himself in the kitchen, always dragging Louis to ridiculously expensive sandwich shops on their lunch breaks at work. But the whole flat actually smelled really good, and Louis stood there in shock for a good couple of minutes trying to wrap his head around the image of Nick stirring various saucepans and occasionally opening the oven, whistling as he went.

“Open the champagne, would you?” Nick called from the kitchen. “I’m fucking parched.”

Louis shrugged, deciding to just go with whatever weird joke Nick was playing and he picked up the champagne, raising an eyebrow at the fancy looking label.

“And please be careful popping the cork,” Nick continued, face vanishing behind a cloud of steam as he drained the pasta into a large red colander. “Could do without losing an eye or breaking another window, cheers.”

“That was one time,” Louis muttered darkly, roughly grasping the bottle in one hand and wiggling the cork out with the other, it eventually popping, and all without him spilling a drop. Nice. He poured two very generous measures into the flute’s Nick had set out (right fancy pants he was, the show off), taking a large gulp of his as he set Nick’s down on the counter next to him.

“Cheers.” Nick said, grabbing his glass and draining it in one swift gulp. Such manners. Nick offered his glass back to Louis with a smirk. “Keep ‘em coming, princess.”

With an eye roll, he refilled Nick’s glass before he wandered over to the far side of the room, carefully avoiding setting himself alight with one of the few thousand candles (this was probably Nick’s plan all along, get Louis out of the running on the dating scene with third degree burns, arsehole) and nosing at the frames and polaroids that were plastered over Nick’s wall, not being able to stop himself smiling at the many pictures of drunk Nick, hanging off friend’s arms laughing, Nick with his arms around an older looking couple Louis assumed to be his parents, various snaps of Nick cuddled up with Pig, looking soft and warm.

“Collecting for the wank bank?” Came an amused voice behind him, Louis having not noticed Nick creeping up behind him.

“Pfft,” he replied, turning to face Nick, “The one’s of your mum, maybe.”

Nick just barked a laugh, shaking his head slightly. “Twat. C’mon, dinner’s ready.”

He led Louis over to the little table, reaching to pull his chair out for him before Louis even had the chance, and helping him into it, honestly, the walking cliché. Nick was really going all out here. He dished up Louis a mound of pasta, chicken and chargrilled vegetables, and Louis was loathe to admit it but everything looked delicious, melting in his mouth when he took the first bite. Damn Nick, he partly wished it was horrible so he could laugh and mock but, there was a party in his mouth right now and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

Louis forgot to be snarky with Nick for most of the meal actually, the two of them chatting and laughing about any previous disastrous Valentines Day’s they’d had and Nick forcing Louis to begrudgingly admit that he was actually fairly decent at cooking, the champagne flowing easily.

Nick had just brought over dessert in the form of homemade chocolate mousse when it hit him. He’d just taken his first bite, mouth closing round the spoon as he laughed at the chocolate Nick had managed to smear all over his nose, when something in his brain just clicked and he froze, spoon hanging comically out of his mouth as the sweet bitterness of chocolate spread over his tongue. He glanced around him. Nick in fancy clothes, check. Romantic ambiance, complete with candles, check. Expensive champagne, check. Delicious, home cooked meal, check. Nick looking at him with a soft smile and crinkly eyes over his wine glass. Check. And, _oh._

“This is a date, isn’t it?” He blurted, “Like a genuine, real date. Me and you. On a date. Together.”

Nick stared at him for a moment, face expressionless before he slowly brought his hands together in a slow clap, the slap echoing around the room (and drowning out the mood music, which Louis was surprisingly starting to enjoy, where else could you hear African drums paired with a glockenspiel). Louis continued to stare, bewildered as Nick’s face slowly lit up in a cheeky smile.

“Bloody finally!” Nick exclaimed, finally stopping that irksome clapping, he was not a circus seal after all, and picking his wine back up to take a glug. “It’s only taken you about 84 years, honestly Tomlinson, I know I’m known for my hilarity but do you honestly think I’d go to this much effort for a joke when it’s far easier lounging about in my pants watching reality TV shows and cuddling my dog!?”

“But,” Louis started, mouth still open, shaking his head back and forth as it took him an embarrassingly long amount of time to actually comprehend that he was on a date with Nick Grimshaw. An actual date, which he had been enjoying. Thoroughly enjoying.

Nick gave a fond eye roll, before leaning forward with an imploring gaze. “Look, I’m not going to go on a spiel about wanting you since the day we first met blah blah blah, although I did contemplate dropping to my knees when Liam first brought you into the office, your bum in those tight trousers… anyway, I dunno, I think we get on alright most of the time and you know, I guess I wouldn’t mind having you near, around, or on for what matter, my penis. I guess.”

Louis stared at Nick for another moment before letting out a snort of laughter, face contorting in the effort to maintain a serious expression but not being able to help himself when he saw Nick’s lips twitch, the two of them bending over with laughter not long after. “You love me,” Louis gasped, clutching his sides.

“I do not!” Nick yelped, face starting to turn crimson as his shoulders shook.

“You’ve been pining for me!”

“I have not!”

Just as Louis thought he was calming down, another wave of laughter hit him and he bent double, eyes moistening at the corners at the pure ridiculousness of the whole situation. “I can’t believe you lured me here on Valentine’s Day under the pretence of a fake date, to actually take me on a real date,” he choked, gasping for breath. Nick was an evil genius, Louis’d have to fashion him a crown.

Nick surveyed him with an amused smile. “You’re quite easy to outsmart, to be honest.”

Louis aimed a kick under the table. “I can’t believe I’m on a date with you. And it’s like, you know, not a joke.”

“I know, I can’t quite believe it either,” Nick replied, and Louis felt himself smile, before- “That I’d choose to spend my evening with you, of all people, but the heart wants what it wants.” Louis kicked him again, softer this time, resting his toes against Nick’s shin before gently running them down his leg and resting them on his foot, pushing down slightly.

So Nick liked him. Okay, well, Louis certainly felt better about this year’s Valentine’s plans now. And it’s not like he hadn’t occasionally had a bit of a lingering stare when Nick rocked up in skin tight trousers and bent over in front of him, but he was only human… and he was definitely never jealous of Gangly Ian. And he had definitely not _intentionally_ flirted with the new curly haired receptionist with the ridiculous green eyes and dimples in front of Nick. Because that would cross the boundary of their friend/ colleague relationship. Obviously.

“So… me and you?” Louis began cautiously, because he was treading in completely new territory here but surprisingly, it didn’t feel awkward. Just comfortable, relaxed, like always.

Nick shrugged, movement casual but the guarded expression in his eyes enough to show Louis that he cared. Cared what Louis was going to say. If he’d shoot him down. “Me and you. If you want?”

Louis held his gaze. “But what about work? They’re all a bunch of gossipy wankers and I’d much rather be known for my boyish charm and dashing good looks than for who I’ve got my penis in, or who’s got their penis in me, thank you very much.” What was that phrase Niall was constantly blabbing on about? Don’t shit where you eat, or something equally delightful, and Louis couldn’t be the only one who was more than wary of workplace relationships. But he also really enjoyed annoying Liam, so, swings and roundabouts.

“Alright, how about I tell them all you’ve got a massive cock? I mean, it could be true, for all I know, maybe those trousers are just good at covering things up…” Nick’s lingering gaze had Louis squirming in his seat slightly, cheeks tinged pink at the heat of Nick’s stare, distracted enough that he forgot to notice the teasing insult.

Louis contemplated it for a moment. “Yeah, alright.” He replied, to be fair, it was a pretty good offer because as much as he’d hate to admit it, he was probably more well known for the fact he could make a half decent cup of tea and he was the only one who knew the exact place to kick the photocopier when it stopped working. All great life aspirations, of course.

The twitch of Nick’s lips gave him away, and Louis laughed at him clearly trying to school his face into a cool expression instead of the wide grin it seemed to prefer. “Alright?” Nick asked.

Louis nodded. Fuck it. May as well chuck himself in now. “Yeah.” His fingers twitched nervously, because suddenly everything had changed and the tension in the room had heightened and Louis was having to remind himself that it was _Nick_ , Nick who knew him better than most people, knew his flaws, what he looked like with a hangover, knew some of his deepest secrets from those late nights they’d spent in the office, talking quietly. Nick, who after all that, still seemed to want him. “So,” He continued. “Should we like, kiss or something? See if it works for us, or whatever?”

Nick let out a snort. “Smooth,” he commented, and Louis stuck his tongue out at him. Nick’s face softened then, and he eased himself out of his chair, nodding towards the living room. “Sofa?” he said quietly, the one word heavy with anticipation.

With a gulp, Louis nodded, carefully getting to his feet until they were face to face, Louis with his head tilted up to catch Nick’s intense gaze. He could feel it, was the thing, the charge between them. It was new, and it was different, but he felt the anticipation stirring in his gut and he tracked his gaze down to Nick’s full lips, slowly moving his body closer until he could feel the heat radiating off Nick’s skin.

They were both silent, a first for the two of them, probably, as they moved closer, time seeming to still as Louis rose on his tiptoes and pressed their mouths together.

It wasn’t fireworks, was the thing. It wasn’t explosions and fanfare. It was familiar, somehow. Their lips seemed to fit, seemed to mould into one another as if they’d only been touching moments ago, Nick’s big hands resting perfectly on the curve of Louis’ hips. It was a slow burn, and Louis felt it flow from his toes to the edge of his fingertips. It wasn’t fireworks, but they weren’t in a romantic comedy with some angsty backstory that had led to the first press of lips. It just felt right. Like everything Louis’d ever wanted and never knew he did. This evening was just full of clichés. 

The kiss lingered for a second, their lips pressed gently together before Louis pulled back, rocking back on his heels slightly. “Well. That worked.”

Nick stared at him intensely, the hands on his hips tightening as he pulled Louis closer towards him. “Will you ever just shut up?” He growled before he hauled Louis up, their lips crashing together in such antithesis to their previous kiss, no longer gentle and cautious but needy and filled with longing. Louis responded immediately, fisting a hand in Nick’s hair with a gasp as he opened his mouth, their tongues sliding together in desperation. He was vaguely aware that Nick was walking him backwards and he fell back when his legs hit something hard, dragging Nick onto the sofa with their mouths still connected.

“Can’t believe you got rose petals,” Louis gasped as Nick pulled away from him and hungrily latched onto his neck, alternating the brush of his lips with little nips that had Louis groaning and bucking his hips up, arousal pooling in his gut as he felt himself harden in his jeans. It was that, that made him bark a laugh, and Nick detached himself from Louis neck with a confused expression.

“What?”

“Sorry,” Louis breathed, contorting his face to stop the giggles threatening to escape his lips. “It’s just, I have a boner. You gave me a boner.”

Nick raised an eyebrow, shaking his head slightly. “Well at least we know it works,” he replied with a wicked smirk, and any retort died on Louis’ lips when Nick snaked a hand between them and palmed at Louis’ dick, rubbing it hard over the denim that caused Louis to let out a whine, desperately pushing his hips up so he could rub himself harder against Nick’s hand.

Nick rubbed him relentlessly, threading his other hand through the back of Louis’ hair and hauling him back in for another kiss, Louis’ whimpering into Nick’s mouth every time his cock got brushed against the seam of his jeans. Nick took his hand off Louis’ crotch and he almost groaned before he felt Nick’s fingers on the button of his jeans, undoing the zip in one quick movement and teasing his fingers down the band of Louis’ boxers before pushing his hand in, grasping Louis’ aching cock in a firm grip and starting to work it agonizingly slowly, Louis’ moans rising in tempo as Nick’s hand started to quicken.

Louis was dangerously close to coming and Nick had barely even touched him, but Nick’s grasp was the perfect firmness and he twisted his wrist just so at the head of Louis’ cock that it felt _so good_ and any inhibitions he’d had about the fact it was _Nick_ with his hand on Louis’ dick were out the window as Nick sucked Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, sinking his teeth down so Louis yelped in pain and pleasure, dick twitching in Nick’s palm.

Nick brushed his lips against Louis’ neck, trailing a line with his tongue up to Louis’ ear before whispering in a low, weighted voice, “Gunna come for me baby?”

And that was all it took to completely catapult Louis over the edge, the pleasure flooding his body and crashing over him in waves as his dick twitched in Nick’s fist, come spurting into the dark material of his boxers as Louis threw his head back against the edge of the sofa with a heady moan, hips moving in slow circles as Nick softly pumped him through orgasm, gently tucking Louis back into his boxers after he’d finished trembling and deflated with a sigh.

He peered up at Nick through his eyelashes, his dick giving a feeble twitch as Nick casually brought his hand up to his mouth and slowly sucked the cum off his thumb, holding Louis’ gaze the whole time, eyebrow quirked slightly.

“Fuck,” Louis breathed, limbs feeling heavy as he slowly came back to himself, eyes watching the slight flick of Nick’s tongue as he cleaned Louis off his hand. A smirk was playing on Nick’s lips as he watched Louis’ reaction, knowing the effect he was having. And well, they’d always had a bit of friendly rivalry between the two of them hadn’t they? And two could play at that game.

Holding Nick’s gaze, Louis pushed back off the sofa, smoothly dropping to his knees in front of Nick where he lay half sprawled on the sofa. Nick’s eyebrows raised in surprise, and Louis continued to hold his gaze as he palmed Nick’s cock softly, his hardness evident in the bulge straining against his jeans.

He undid Nick’s belt with nimble fingers, dragging the zip down slowly before reaching into Nick’s boxers and pulling his cock out, large and glistening at the tip. Before Nick could even react, Louis shuffled forward and bent his head, licking a fat stripe up the underside of Nick’s cock, smirking when Nick let out a loud groan, hands immediately finding Louis’ hair as he let out a breathy ‘fuck, Louis, fuck.’

Spurred on, Louis traced the head of Nick’s leaking cock with his tongue, looking up at Nick with wide eyes as he used Nick’s cock to brush the shape of his lips before he took the head into his mouth, suckling gently before taking him down as far as he could until the head of Nick’s dick hit the back of his throat and he gagged, the tug in his hair and the loud moan that escaped Nick’s lips enough to reassure him that yes, he was still fabulous at head. A bit of a relief, if he was being honest. It had been a while…

He quickly found a rhythm, none of the common awkwardness that usually came with sex on a first date when you didn’t know what your partner wanted or liked because with every movement of his lips and twist of his hand Nick groaned, breathing Louis’ name like a mantra whilst his hands twisted in Louis’ hair.

“Close, fuck _Louis_ , so close,” Nick groaned, hips twitching as Louis plunging down again, taking Nick’s length almost to the base like the champion he was before swiftly withdrawing and taking him down again, knowing that would be enough.

Greedily he swallowed around Nick’s cock as Nick released down Louis’ throat, the tug on his hair probably being painful but Louis was too into it, too into the way Nick moaned and the way he breathed Louis’ name, voice so wrecked even though there’d been no cocks down his throat (as of yet, Louis meant to change that later, however).

Louis popped off Nick’s cock with a sticky noise as Nick’s body finally stopped shuddering and pulled his pants up, wincing as he climbed to his feet and collapsed back on the sofa next to Nick, both of them breathing heavily.

“Did she watch us the whole time?” Louis had spotted Pig, having temporarily forgotten about her in their desire to get their hands on each other, and she lay curled up on a cushion in the corner, beady eyes glued to them.

“Probably,” Nick replied with a yawn. “She’s a massive pervert.”

“Like father, like Pig,” Louis replied, grinning when Nick let out a sleepy laugh and attempted to tickle him, fingers brushing feebly against Louis’ t shirt.

“Tired, old man?” Louis asked, yawning himself as he rested his head on Nick’s chest without a thought, a dull warmness spreading through him as Nick immediately wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

“Oi,” Nick mumbled. “Less of that. I think I just proved I am quite the spritely young thing.”

Louis let out a soft laugh, content to lay back in Nick’s arms for a bit and not think about strenuous things like their future or the fact that his jeans were still half way down his bum and he had cum on his tummy. “I leave when you get ED,” Louis replied, still not quite able to get that pesky smile to leave his face.

“So,” Nick said once he’d stopped laughing loudly at Louis, releasing an arm to pat a space on the sofa next to him, Pig’s ears immediately perking up before she bounded over, jumping onto the cushion and settling down against Nick’s thigh with a content sigh. They were quite the picture of domesticity. Louis found he didn’t care one bit. “Me and you?”

“Hmm,” Louis replied, pretending to contemplate it for a moment that saw Nick jabbing him in the ribs. “Alright.” He said finally. “Me and you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As per, kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Come yell at me on [Tumblr!](http://oceancolourpants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
